narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Water Droplet Reflection Sight
Kekkei Genkai I think it's a bit too early to label it as such. We don't do this with these two either. Norleon (talk) 13:44, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :Maybe you're right.--Omojuze (talk) 13:45, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, let's not label this a KKG, unless it's explained in a later episode. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 13:47, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm on it. I'm also going to rewrite it a bit, right now, it's simply copy-paste. Norleon (talk) 13:51, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::I changed it to how Body Controlling Technique is made. Can you put in the finishing touches, Norleon?--Omojuze (talk) 13:53, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::Done! :) Norleon (talk) 13:59, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::We don't consider Kidomaru's 6 arms a kekkei genkai, do we?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:24, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Wait, I thought this was for the infobox, this is clearly a dojutsu technique based on how her Evasion Jutsu appears to be based on her eyes... >_> --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 14:31, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::You yourself said to not label it as kekkei genkai. >.<--Omojuze (talk) 14:33, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::I know I did, but I assumed this was for labelling it as such in the infobox. But it is clearly a Dojutsu, but Dojutsu don't necessarily have to be KKG... --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 14:34, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::All confirmed dojutsu we have are labeled Kekkei Genkai. And this is still a dojutsu technique. When we'll learn that this is a dojutsu, we will be able to change up the article.--Omojuze (talk) 14:37, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :I must disagree that. Chakra can be channeled into various body parts for various effects. For example Akimichi Clan can expand their bodies with chakra, their bodies have no special genes which allow the expansion. In a similar vein, she may be channeling chakra into her eyes to improve her sight without a kekkei genkai.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:58, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::What Elve said basically. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 15:01, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::I wasn't the one who did that, don't yell at me!! All jokes aside, this technique is not listed as a Kekkei Genkai, so why complain here?--Omojuze (talk) 15:02, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Sensor technique Given the effect of this technique, I wonder if it should be labeled as a sensor technique?--Tzao (talk) 21:32, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :Why would that be a sensor technique? It doesn't sense chakra, does it? It's more like the Byakugan, just with water droplets. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:34, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, Byakugan with water droplets. Yome didn't sense at all.--Omojuze (talk) 21:36, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Considering that Concealed Sand Picture Cat doesn't sense chakra either, but is still labeled as a sensory technique, as is the smelling of Ninken (like what Kakashi's dogs displayed during his battle with Zabuza) not only limited to chakra signatures, and, while I know that it says on the sensor type page that it is a part of the ability to sense another shinobi's chakra, I think that the two examples I have provided, backs up my question and gives it a bit of validity.--Tzao (talk) 21:57, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::The first - contact sensing, not chakra sensing. And Ninkens can't seem to sense, they smell scent, like Kiba and Akamaru.--Omojuze (talk) 21:59, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::And both examples are still considered types of sensing on the sensor type page. I can see that Seelentau made a quite valid point breaking the technique down like that, but that doesn't mean that I agree. But I'm going to let my question rest now, since I'm seemingly alone in my presumption.--Tzao (talk) 22:46, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yes, but here, nothing is sensed. She just uses water droplets and her super vision to see further away than normally possible. • Seelentau 愛 議 23:02, February 12, 2015 (UTC)